


That Includes All The Ass Beatings

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she spanks him, it’s because there’s a mosquito on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Includes All The Ass Beatings

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-IWTB  
> A/N: For the smut prompts meme on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The first time she spanks him, it’s because there’s a mosquito on his ass. Mulder is lying on his face on the dock of their rented vacation house, basking in the evening sun. All he’s wearing is a red Speedo - she laughed at him, but he insisted it was more comfortable than baggy shorts. She’s sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling her toes in the water and sipping on something composed entirely of fruit and rum. She watches the mosquito hover, waver, and land, ready to poke its proboscis through the thin spandex into the meat of Mulder’s firm ass. She slaps it, hard, just to startle him and amuse herself, and because they’ve come too far to deal with mosquito bites again. His hips jump; he hisses through his teeth, sounding pleased. 

“Who says there aren’t any surprises left in a marriage?” he says, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. 

She blushes and hides her face behind her drink. “Mulder, I could have been beating your ass years ago if only I’d known.”

“I’m sure we can make up for lost time,” he teases. 

“I hope you brought your nice silk boxers,” she says, holding out her palm for inspection. “I’m not wasting this on cotton.”

“Whatever you want,” he says, his eyes shadowed with more than the deepening twilight. 

They shower together, mouths glancing over sun-toasted skin, and have dinner at a local place that has the freshest fish she’s ever tasted. They walk home hand in hand. She is not sure how they found this state of grace after so many years in the shadows, but she relishes every moment of it.

Mulder has his mouth on hers and his palms around her face as soon as they’re through the door. He takes a few steps back and shucks off his clothes slowly, his eyes on hers. 

“Still willing to smack me around, Scully?” he asks.

“Within certain very limited parameters,” she says, feeling a little shy. He sprawls on the bed, face down, black silk clinging to the curve of his ass. 

“Go ahead,” he says.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she says.

“Think of every time I ditched you,” he teases. 

She bites her lip and raises her hand. She hesitates for a moment, her fingers quivering, and then brings her palm down on his ass with a ringing smack. 

“Ah!” he exclaims, in surprise and satisfaction. 

She flexes her fingers. Her hand is stinging. She can feel the blood tingling all the way up her arm. 

“Do it again,” he murmurs, laying his head on his arms so he can watch her. She spanks him again, on the other cheek, the impact more of a dull thud. She adjusts her aim, brings her hand down again, and gets the resonant slap she wants.

“Mm, Scully,” he says. “You’re a natural.”

“You too,” she says. 

“Keep going,” he says, his voice husky.

There’s something satisfying about the resilience of his flesh under her hand. If she gets him just right, she can make his hips buck into the mattress, just a little. She wonders if he’s getting hard, if the sting of pain makes his body spark the way her arm does. Her breath comes faster, half effort and half arousal. Mulder squirms on the bed, inviting another smack. She spanks him until her palm is as red as his Speedo was and then switches hands. He grunts with pleasure. When she’s winded and he’s wincing a little, she stops.

“I guess I did ditch you a lot,” he says, rolling over slowly. She notices with satisfaction the way the slightly damp silk outlines the hard length of his cock. He crooks his finger, inviting her down on the bed.

“You definitely did, partner,” she says, easing down next to him and letting him fumble at her breasts with lips and fingers as he tugs at the knot of her sarong.

“Thanks for putting me in my place,” he says, his hands running over her. He groans as his fingers find the wet heat between her legs.

“Any time,” she sighs, rubbing the warmth of her palms up his arms. “Any time.”


End file.
